Gravity Falls Remake
by AnimalLover416
Summary: My version of Gravity Falls. What happens when Dipper meets the new girl in town? Will they date? Will Wendy be jealous? Will Mable ever get a boyfriend and if she does, then who will it be? Is Gideon ever going to get his revenge?
1. chapter 1: the arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival

**Dipper's POV**

It was a sunny afternoon when we first arrived to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Our Grunkle Stan was waiting in front of the mystery shack.

When we got to Grunkle Stan all he said was "welcome to the Mystery Shack, now follow me."

The first person I saw was a tall girl. She had red hair, pale skin, and freckles. She wore a brown hat, stud earrings, a tank top that was under a plaid green shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots.

" This is Wendy"

"Sup" she said without looking up from her magazine

"Next we have Soos"

He wore a grey-brown hat, had peach skin and has buckteeth like a beaver. He wears brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade shirt with a question mark on the front and the word staff on the back.

"And this is were you'll be sleeping"

"Seriously Grunkle Stan we have to sleep in an attic"

"Think of it as a hotel. You get an alarm clock, fancy beds, and fresh air."

" Your alarm clock is a bell with a sting, there's a goat on my bed, and I can barely breathe."

"I like it here, I think it's the most wonderful place in the world"

"Oh Mabel, when will you learn"

"Learn what?"

"Oh never mind"

**Mabel's POV**

"I'm going to go check out the bed"

When I got to the bed I started bouncing. Higher and higher, until.

"Shit"

"Mabel that's bad where'd you learn that"

"Uh... Grunkle Stan"


	2. chapter 2: Rebecca

Chapter 2: Rebecca

**Dipper's POV**

"Come one Mabel lets go explore"

"Ok"

*Later at the town*

**Mabel's POV**

"Look" I said punching Dipper's arm

"Ouch, it's just an ice cream shop"

"No Dipper it's the ice cream shop, lets go get some"

Wait Mabel we don't have any... and she's gone"

**No ones POV**

Dipper was walking on the sidewalk not paying attention when he bumped in to someone; he looked up and saw a beautiful girl with long curly dark brown hair. At first he was speechless but then

He built up enough courage to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Dipper"

I'm Rebecca, nice to meet you see you later"

"Ok"

As Dipper walked home he thought about Rebecca, when he got to the Mystery Shack. He realized Mabel was still at the ice cream store. Oh well she'll find out I'm gone and go to the

Mystery Shack. With the time he had left, he wrote in his 3 book. _Today I bumped in to the prettiest girl in the world. I think I'm in love with her, I hope she loves me back maybe I'll stalk her to see what she likes and if she has a boyfriend._ When I looked up I saw Mabel looking over my shoulder. At first she looked mad but then she started to laugh.

**Dipper's POV**

"Dipper's got a girlfriend"

At least she wasn't mad any more.

"Silly Dipper you can't stalk someone"

"You stalk me"

"That's different, I mean you're my brother, of course I have to stalk you it's pretty much like a law."

"What no it's not"

"Yea it is the older sibling has to stalk the younger sibling"

"Whatever but, you didn't stalk me a few minutes ago when I was talking to Rebecca"

"That's what you think"

"What do you mean"?

"I was watching you from the window I can't believe you didn't see my face smooshed up against the glass"

"Your creepy"

"Why thank you, that's my goal"

*I turn back to writing in my book while Mabel reads a magazine about vampires*

_Wow I can't believe how creepy Mabel is. Hopefully she doesn't stay this way forever. _


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gravity Falls**

**Please comment**

Chapter 3: trapped

**Mabel's POV**

"Hey Dipper I'm going to get some pit cola do you want any thing"

"Sure I'll have some pit cola too"

**No ones POV**

As Mabel was walking toward the door. Turned the handle, and...

"Were locked in"

"Let me try"

*Dipper plays with the handle for a while but it doesn't work*

"This is just great"

For the next half hour Dipper and Mabel try to open the door but nothing worked. Eventually the try screaming for help. Soon they gave up.

"Mabel it's no use no one can here us"

"Dipper I'm thirsty"

*Mabel coughs*

"Can you hold on a little bit longer"?

Dipper searches the room for a plan.

"I've got it, but you may not like it."

Dipper searches the room for the heaviest object in the room. (Witch ends up to be a stone with mustard on it, don't ask) he throws the stone at the window and jumps out the window holding Mabel. A few minutes later Dipper passes out. When Wendy saw them Mabel said

"Do you have any water"?

Wendy then rushes off to get Mabel the water. Mabel takes it and drinks the whole bottle. As she drinks Wendy notices Dipper unconscious.

"What happened to him"?

"Oh, he jumped out a window"

"What, we have to get him to the hospital."

"But they're going to close in five minutes, and it takes at least twenty to get there"

"Well if we don't get him there now he's going to die.


End file.
